bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tanner
Thomas the Tanner: *Looks at you with a greeting in his eyes* Greetings, how can ‘ol Thomas help you? You: '''I was wondering if you had any work. '''Thomas the Tanner: *Squints at you* Well, I just might have something you can do. You ever killed a troll before? You: '''No, I haven’t. '''Thomas the Tanner: Would you like to? It ain’t that hard, and the pay is good. Thomas the Tanner: I’m willing to pay you 400 gold for the hides o’ nine o’ them trolls. You: '''That sounds like something that I could do. Where are these trolls? '''Thomas the Tanner: *Smiles at you* Great! You can find the trolls in a cave by the coast, somewhere around Candle Keep. You: '''Alright, I’ll be back with those hides. '''Thomas the Tanner: '''See you soon. ---- '''Thomas the Tanner: *Looks at you with a greeting in his eyes* Greetings, how can ‘ol Thomas help you? 1. I noticed you scraping pelts in your frame there. So Candle Keep makes it’s own parchment? 2. I am looking to offer my services in exchange for coin. Would you have any need of a courier perhaps, or is there some other service I can provide? 3. I think I have wasted enough of my time here, good day.' ' You: '''I noticed you scraping pelts in your frame there. So Candle Keep makes it’s own parchment? '''Thomas the Tanner: *Looks at you in mild surprise* Ahhh, familiar with my craft eh? I suppose one does run into some educated types here in the Keep. 1. Of course. This is after all, a heaven for the educated and wise. How could it be otherwise? 2. Which is as it should be Tanner. 3. It seems that one also runs into his share of fools... You: Which is as it should be Tanner. Thomas the Tanner: True, true. So, what can I do for a woman such as yourself? 1. I am looking to offer my services in exchange for coin. Would you have any need of a courier perhaps, or is there some other service I can provide? 2. I think I have wasted enough of my time here, good day.' ' You: I am looking to offer my services in exchange for coin. Would you have any need of a courier perhaps, or is there some other service I can provide? Thomas the Tanner: *Glances you over while scratching his head* Hmmmm. Well I guess that depends on you firend. Are you any good with blade or spell? 1. I might be, why do you ask? 2. Yes, in fact I am. 3. Actually, no. I am not. You: '''I might be, why do you ask? '''Thomas the Tanner: '''Well, I need some hides to make leather out of, and most beasties won’t give up their skins without a fight. '''1. Ahhhh, I see. And I suppose you are wanting some to fetch these hides. 2. I think I see where this is going. I don’t think I’m interested. 3. '''You need someone to track and kill for you. I would relish the chance for slaughter. '''4. You want me to do your work for you... I don’t think so fool. You: Ahhhh, I see. And I suppose you are wanting some to fetch these hides. Thomas the Tanner: I can tell your as smart as you look. That’s exactly what I need. You: '''Continue '''Thomas the Tanner: I am going to need hides of 9 of them trolls. I am willing to pay four hundred gold for the lot. So, you up to getting ‘em for me? 1. Yes, I will go get these hides for you. 2. No, I don’t think that sounds like something I am comfortable with. You: '''Yes, I will go get these hides for you. '''Thomas the Tanner: *Smiles* Good, then I will be waiting for you to return. You: 'Continue ---- '''Thomas the Tanner: '*Glances you over while scratching his head* Hmmmm. Well I guess that depends on you firend. Are you any good with blade or spell? '''1. I might be, why do you ask? 2. Yes, in fact I am. 3. Actually, no. I am not. You: '''Yes, in fact I am. '''Thomas the Tanner: Confident, eh? I like that. How you feel about bringin' me back some hides so I can make leather? 1. I could do that. Tell me what you're wanting me to acquire. 2. That really doesn't interest me, sorry. 3. I would love to kill things for you. Do you need something specific, or can I kill anything? 4. You want me to do your work for you... I don’t think so fool. You: 'I would love to kill things for you. Do you need something specific, or can I kill anything? Thomas the Tanner: *Looking at you funny* No need to get too excited over it... You: Continue ---- '''Thomas the Tanner: '*Glances you over while scratching his head* Hmmmm. Well I guess that depends on you firend. Are you any good with blade or spell? '''1. I might be, why do you ask? 2. Yes, in fact I am. 3. Actually, no. I am not. You: Actually, no. I am not. Thomas the Tanner: That is unfortunate friend. The only errand I need done is fetchin’ some hides so I can make some leather. 1. Well, on second thought, give me the details, and maybe there is something I can do. 2. '''Yes, that is unfortunate, but I am not interested anyhow. '''You: '''Well, on second thought, give me the details, and maybe there is something I can do. Thomas the Tanner: *Smiles* I need the hides of nine trolls, which can be found in a cave near Candle Keep. I am willing to reward you 400 gold coins if you can bring me those hides. '''1. '''I think I can handle that. I will return with your hides Tanner. '''2. No, I am afraid I am still not interested. Good day. You: I think I can handle that. I will return with your hides Tanner. Journal Entry: '''The tanner in Candlekeep requires exotic hides to bind important tomes and books for the great library. He has offered four hundred gold for nine troll hides. The tanner said that numerous trolls have been spotted lurking around Lion’s Way. They might have established a lair somewhere in that area. '''Journal Entry: I’ve gather a troll hide, but I still need more. Journal Entry: 'After much effort I have acquired nine troll hides. I should make my way back to Candlekeep to trade them in for my reward. '''Thomas The Tanner: '*Face lightning up as you approach* Well met! Did you manage to get those hides for me? '''You: '''Yes, I have them, Want to see them? '''Thomas The Tanner: *Looks at the hides and counts them* Yessir, all nine that I asked for. Looks like I owe you some money friend. You: '''Yeah, you do. I think 400 gold was what you said. '''Thomas The Tanner: '''There you are, 400 gold coins. Come back and see me if you need more work. ---- '''Thomas the Tanner: '''Face lightning up as you approach* Well met! Did you manage to get those hides for me? 1. Why yes, I do indeed have the hides you sent me to fetch. Would you like to examine them for yourself, perhaps? '''2. Alas no, I have not yet recovered those. I shall attend to it forthwith. You: '''Why yes, I do indeed have the hides you sent me to fetch. Would you like to examine them for yourself, perhaps? '''Thomas the Tanner: *Looks at the hides and counts them* Yessir, all nine that I asked for. Looks like I owe you some money friend. 1. *Diplomacy* Well, I was thinking that I did in fact have to put myself in harms way to acquire these for you, and would be grateful for some extra compensation. 2. '*Bluff* I’m not sure our agreement is enough. I almost lost an arm an nearly had my eyes gouged out twice. I still have nightmares about the whole ordeal. I think I should get a little extra for my troubles. '''3. '*Intimidate* I don’t think you understand what I had to go through to get those hides. If you give me some extra gold, I might not show you what you missed... '''4. *Appraise* You know, those hides are pretty valuable. Maybe a little something extra might be in order. After all, they are pretty rare. 5. '''Yes I believe that 400 gold was the agreed upon price. That will be sufficient. '''You: *Intimidate* I don’t think you understand what I had to go through to get those hides. If you give me some extra gold, I might not show you what you missed... 25 - sucess Thomas the Tanner: '''Whoa friend, slow down now, let’s not get hasty. No need for anything unpleasant. I can give you an extra 100 gold for your trouble. '''You: My thanks, Thomas. I truly appreciate it. Fail Thomas the Tanner: *Crosses his arms* I think my offer was generous enough, friend. Ol' Thomas don't like to be taken advantage of. You'll get what we agreed on an' nuthin' more. You: Oh well, I guess I had to try. '''Journal Entry: '''I received coin for gathering troll hides for the tanner in Candlekeep. I should check back with him periodically to see if he needs any more. Lost item: 9 Troll Hide Reward: 600 Experience, 400 Gold Intimidate Succes 25: 650 Experience, 500 Gold Intimidate Fail 25: 550 Experience, 400 Gold Category:Quests